


by the train tracks

by idiosyncratic_af



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DNF, DSMP, Fantasy, George - Freeform, M/M, Memory, Minecraft, One Shot, Setting, Train Tracks, Vague, Warm, YouTube, dream - Freeform, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, i like it tho, idk any more tags but I want people to read my stuff!, implied dnf sorta?, kinda abstract, mcyt - Freeform, might expand in the future?, prompt, soft, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiosyncratic_af/pseuds/idiosyncratic_af
Summary: George can only remember his future. A large part of that involves a man by the train tracks. Clay.Oneshot! Possibly going to be expanded, but not sure!
Kudos: 4





	by the train tracks

**Author's Note:**

> my school's creative writing club gave a prompt: write about a character who can only remember their future.  
> You already know I started writing light dnf. It was really nice to get back into writing and I think the quality of it is a lot nicer than that of Lit-erate!, my other fic, which I'm using to help get me back into writing fanfiction.  
> Wrote this 1/20/21 and have spent some time editing it.  
> feel free to use the prompt yourself! let me know if you do, I found it really fun because... wrapping my head around the concept was puzzling, to say the least!
> 
> *title might change! a very last minute name because I wanted to post and get it out as soon as possible!

It was today, wasn’t it? George stood in the middle of the city, thinking about a bright smile. They’d bump into each other today, wouldn’t they? He’d take a few steps forward– and so he did– and then–

“Hey! Watch where you’re going.”

George blinked from the floor. “Hello. I am watching.” A train whistled past and then– George coughed. When did the air get so thick, so dry? Through watery eyes, he looked up and was surprised to see a man, staring at him. No. Not surprised. _You'll know he’d be here_. “Hello. I’m George. Can I help you?” He asked but already knew he could, because today was the day. The day he’d been waiting for ever since… This was the day.

“You could’ve started by not bumping into me.”

“Oh, did I do that? I’m sorry.” He couldn’t remember if he was, actually. He couldn’t remember a lot of things– at least, not things that happened already. He released the tension in his shoulders and unfurrowed his brows, suddenly remembering that: “Today’s the day.”

“I’m sorry?” The person, who was anything but a stranger’s head snapped up. There he was. The promised man in the yellow hoodie.

“Hello. I’m George. I can help you.”

“You can now, can you?”

“Can what?” George was on the floor. He remembered being standing. He stood.

The man in front of him sighed irritably, running a hand through his long, dark blonde hair.

“Help me.”

“Oh, yes. Hello, I am George, and I can help you.” George never had a lot of time to think. As much time as he’d had to prepare for this, he hadn’t thought at all about how this might go. There wasn’t much time allowed for introspection. There wasn’t much time for anything but– “You’re here. Finally. I mean, I knew you would be, that’s why I– I’ve lost my train of thought.” His eyes shut tight and his nose scrunched up. What was he trying to remember? A man, looking more than slightly pissed, standing in the busy streets. Bright yellow eyes squinting, scrutinizing. Folded arms, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed tightly. _The man_.

Eyes opened. Brown met green– what George thought to be yellow. “Oh, you’re here–”

“Yes, I’m here.” The man in green huffed in slight annoyance. A flicker of hurt washed over George’s expression. He’d done it again, hadn’t he? He’d seen people get annoyed with him; days to come would show him what a nuisance he would be. Clenched jaws, less than subtle eye rolls, stifled groans, tapping feet, strained inhales, pursed lips. He’d seen it all.

“Oh. I’m sorry. I don’t think I meant to hurt you. I won’t plan on hurting you, though it does happen.”

The man’s mouth opens. His cheeks begin to push up so his eyes grow smaller, he begins to shake his head a little, he begins to ask “Wha–” and then stops. His features smooth over. “Do you need help?”

“I’m supposed to say no. And tell you that I can help _you_. Oh it’s going to be embarrassing from here on out.”

“What’s going to be embarrassing?”

“What?” George racks his brain. “Oh.” He knows he ends up repeating himself. “Follow me.” (He prays he hasn’t already said that.) He sees his footsteps before he takes them. He knows the man is following before he looks behind. _You can do this. It just takes some time before you get back into the swing of things, but you can_.

He’ll take a left– so he does– and then… What's he doing? _Don’t think back, just think forward. You_ can’t _think back, idiot. There’s only one way to think, there’s only one way to think, there’s only one way to_ –

“You stopped walking. Are we here?” George’s ears pricked. He thought hard.

“Clay. You’re here. And you’ll follow me. Sorry, did you ask me something?” He hears Clay repeat it before he actually does. “Okay, thank you. No we are not here. And no,” George chuckles. “I will not mug you.”

Clay shook his head, blinking rapidly and trying to wrap his head around what the _fuck_ was happening. “How are you–” nose growing redder, eyes clouded over like a cool spring morning, head cocked to the side– “nevermind.”

“Please. Say it again.”

“No, I–”

“You did– or, you will. No, it’s um,” a wry laugh dances out from between George’s lips, “a lot less exciting than what you think. No, I’m not telepathic, I’m actually…”

_“You’re actually what?”_

_“I have memories of what will happen. I’ll be told that it’s not supposed to be this way. I’ll be fixed. But the memories further in the future are fuzzier– I suppose so yes, just like when you’re a child. I can’t… I don’t know for sure, though._

_“It’s not telepathy. It’s just… um. I can see what will happen– exactly, I think. Precognition.”_

_“We don’t even have to talk then, do we? You just know everything?”_

_“I suppose. Everything that will happen to and around me.”_

_“So why do you–”_

_“To help you. I need to make the things happen, you know. These conversations won’t happen if I’m just stuck in my head. Or maybe they will, they just get delayed. It gets confusing, remembering. Because things always change, because I can see changes I make and how that affects it and– sorry.”_

_“No, you’re fine. I’m just a bit–”_

_“Confused.”_

_“Took the words right out of my mouth.”_

“Precognitive. That’s what I am. And we have conversations because, even though I know what you’ll say, if you don’t actually say them, that changes what I remember– words will be replaced with silence.” George paused. “You’re confused.”

“I am. Took the words–”

“Right out of your mouth.”

“Yeah.” An appreciative nod. “Yeah.”

“You’re taking this fairly well.”

“Yeah.” It was comfortable. The rumbling of the train station, the late evening mist hovering over them, coating them with a dewy veil, the yellow skies. The rolling clouds filtered the fading light into streaks of pale gold. Clay looked beautiful. A halo painted itself on the ends of his hair, around the entirety of his being. “So. Today.”

“Yeah.” George grinned. “Today. It’s the day we truly start living.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read Lit-erate!, the second chapter should be coming out soon because it's mostly written and now it's the weekend, whoo! said before, I'm just using it to get back into writing :) I have lots of ideas for dsmp fics... typically I write realistic fiction fanfics, but I prefer fantasy/dystopia... and for dsmp... I loved reading Green and Gold by Hognose Snake... it literally made me feel so much, I can't bring myself to read the rest of the series because then it'll be over. I'd love to write a dsmp fantasy fic!
> 
> seriously, I know this isn't like, my tumblr blog or anything, but I adore that fanfiction and plan on reading the rest of the series once I feel like I won't sob at how beautiful it is after reading two sentences.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this and let me know if you want... more from this story? I had a vague plot in my head while writing this, but I liked leaving it where I did!
> 
> I've genuinely been watching so many streams and old Minecraft videos and jeeeeezzz louiiissseeeeee I'm so out of it, I feel like I'm living in a different world and the only thing grounding me is the dsmp... I'm lowkey scared for my mental wellbeing but also like... I love the dsmp so much, I'm vibing with being disconnected from reality... haha pog through the pain? boxed like a fish?   
> o7s in the comments if you agree haha!
> 
> wishing you a good day, night (likely night because that's prime ff reading time), week, month! pog!


End file.
